La meilleure des compagnonnes
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Ficclet] - Lucifer rencontre le Docteur, et à y regarder de plus près, ils ont plus de points communs qu'on ne puisse le penser... (aucun spoil de Lucifer et spoil des saisons du 11e docteur)


**Note :** Fic écrite pour le défi « les crossovers donnés par votre voisin » où j'ai voulu écrire sur Lucifer x Doctor Who  
 **Note 2 :** J'espère que personne ne sera OOC.  
 **Note 3 :** Y a pas de spoil de Lucifer, mais y en a de DW (saisons avec le 11e docteur)  
 **Note 4 :** Lucifer x Chloe & un peu de Docteur x River & de Docteur x Rose

C'était indéniable que le Docteur aimait être entouré par ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Par exemple Amy et Rory, ce merveilleux couple qui avait donné naissance à la meilleure des personnes. Bien que la relation entre le Docteur et River n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe. C'était indéniable que rester seul n'avait jamais été au programme du Docteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être accompagné par une ou plusieurs personnes. Même quand il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était au risque et périls de ceux-ci, puisque la plupart du temps, ils ne restaient pas forcément en vie, où, quand ils finissaient par rentrer chez eux, n'étaient pas les êtres les plus heureux du monde.  
Mais il fallait faire avec.

Il arriva un jour où le Docteur était avec Amy et Rory et rencontre un monde qui était à une époque contemporaine mais qui avait une particularité particulière. Déjà, ils ne descendirent pas au Royaume Uni mais à Los Angeles. Ensuite... Ensuite, eh bien, il y avait Lucifer.

Quand Rory avait appris ça, il avait soupiré et avait juste dit :

\- Bien, et maintenant on rencontre Lucifer.

Après tout, il commençait à s'habituer aux étrangetés de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à voyager à travers un TARDIS.  
Et Lucifer était devant eux. Accompagné par une charmante demoiselle, nommée Chloe Decker, qui de toute évidence n'avait aucune envie de croire que ce qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas un docteur logique et normal.

Au fond, elle aurait pourtant dû se douter. Le Docteur n'avait rien de normal.

Mais de là à se douter que ce qu'il se tenait devant elle était un alien... Elle ne croyait pas déjà que Lucifer puisse être Lucifer, alors de là à croire que les aliens existaient et étaient parmi nous... Il y avait tout un grand pas à faire.  
Grand pas que Chloe décida de ne pas franchir alors que le Docteur parlait avec animation à Lucifer de l'enfer, des démons et de tout ce qui allait avec.

\- Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas si facile de gérer l'enfer...  
\- Oh je vois ! Et tu sais, j'ai déjà vu une sorte de simili de toi. Il était beaucoup moins élégant.  
\- J'imagine... Comment reproduire mon élégance ? avait répliqué Lucifer avec un rire

Chloe, comprenant que le sujet devenait dingue, préféra se concentrer sur Amy et Rory, puisque ceux-ci semblaient plus normaux. D'ailleurs, elle parvint à établir une discussion logique avec les deux, et en fut bien heureuse. Bien qu'elle était agacée parce que l'enquête sur lequel, elle et Lucifer étaient, trainait à cause de cette fameuse rencontre.

Pendant ce temps, a un moment, le sujet des deux entités fantastiques tourna autour de quelque chose de particulier.

\- Ta compagnonne est plutôt sympathique en tout cas, tu as de la chance de l'avoir, avait fait le Docteur  
\- Oh, la détective n'est pas ma compagnonne elle est...Disons... Hm...

Il aurait adoré dire un couple, mais ignorait pourquoi il voulait le dire à ce point. Lucifer secoua la tête

\- Ma partenaire. En pleins de choses.

Le Docteur lu dans son visage ce que Lucifer ne disait pas. Ce qu'il gardait sous silence.

\- En plein de choses, hm ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- J'avais une compagnonne comme ça, moi aussi.

Dans son ton de voix, Lucifer savait déceler ce dont le Docteur ne parlait pas. Les deux savaient très bien de quoi ils parlaient. Et bizarrement, cela les rapprocha jusqu'au moment du départ. Il était évident que les deux s'étaient attachés à quelque chose qui les avait dépassés mais qu'il vivait tous les deux.  
Et alors qu'ils retournaient au TARDIS, le Docteur espéra pour Lucifer que sa "partenaire" et lui ne finissent pas comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rose Tyler.

Il leur espérait tout le bonheur de ce monde.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** J'avoue que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
